Kickin'it with Song
by I love Kick Ausally and GeCe
Summary: Songs are magical. They express emotion, tell a story, or describe the singer. We all are affected by songs. We all have our favorites. You might have even been changed by them. That's true for Jack, Kim, and the rest of the gang. So here's some songs I wrote for the characters. Please read and review. *On Hiatus.*
1. Met You

**Met You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

I walk into the lunch room,

I'm not even looking at you,

Just minding my own business,

Not caring much what I do,

But then I met you,

And everything changed,

for me,

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

Tossing my apple from hand to hand,

But then it drops through my finger tips,

and I see a simple foot catch it,

with ninja like reflexes,

That's when I met You,

everything's changing

For me,

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

looking up to you face,

I act all cool,

Not wanting you to notice,

How much I like you,

Yeah I like you,

Boy do I like you.

Now I've met you,

Everything's changed,

For Me,

What about You, What about you

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

This is how I met you,

It changed me,

Did it change you,

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

_One Look at your smile and I'm lost,_

_Listening to you is my new favorite hobby,_

_Your haunting all my dreams, _

_All of this changed when I met you, _

_Oh when I met you,_

_Yeah when I met you,_

When When When I met you,

Yeah When I met You in that lunchroom,

When I met you,

I met you,

Met You!

**Thanks for reading. How did you like it? It's a song I wrote for a character in the show. Try to guess who it is. I might do more of these songs. But I will need reviews, follows and favorites, and a lot of them. Tell me what you think. I might even do this for other shows or even movies. Please review. **

**Sorry for any errors in the song. Sorry the chorus isn't the best. It's my first song. I'm proud of it. Thanks.**


	2. Wasabi Warriors

**Wasabi Warriors**

**Please read the Author's note at the end of this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or anything else that you might recognise**

We are We are,

We are we are,

We are we are,

Wasabi Warriors,

Just a group of friends,

Not Trying to fit it,

Cause we know we never could,

But we don't care,

Cause we got each other,

And that's all that matters_,_

_We Are the Wasabi Warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are Wasabi Warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now,_

Sometimes we mess up,

And Sometimes we fight,

But it just take a simple sentence,

And we come running back,

Cause we got each other,

And that's all that matters_,_

_We Are the Wasabi Warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are Wasabi Warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now,_

We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye,

To be loyal,

Honest,

And never say die,

Wasabi,

We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye,

To be loyal,

Honest,

And never say die,

Wasabi,

Cause we got each other,

And that's all that matters,

_We Are the Wasabi Warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are Wasabi Warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now,_

Oh No way of stopping us now,

No there's no way of stopping us now,

We are Wasabi Warriors,

We are,

We are,

Yeah We are,

Wasabi Warriors,

We are,

Yes We are,

_We Are the wasabi warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are wasabi warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now_

_We Are the Wasabi Warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are Wasabi Warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now_

No way of stopping,

The fighting Wasabi Warriors_,_

_We Are the Wasabi Warriors, _

_We stand up for each other,_

_And We fight together,_

_We are Wasabi Warriors,_

_And There's no way of stopping us now_,

We are the Wasabi Warriors,

Wasabi,

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Sorry for any errors. I hope you like this one. I liked it. Love you guys so much. You were right if you guessed the last song was kim's. Please check out some of my other stories. ****Do you guys think I should do a song fic for other shows or movies? ****Please review, fav, and follow. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome. Please Please review. Love you guys.**

**Special Thanks to**

**lanamere**

**sadielove2**

**Amy loves You**

** . .Live**

**LoveShipper**


	3. Never Wear a Tux

**Disclaimer: I don't Kickin'it or anything else you recognise**

**Please read my author's note at the end of the song**

**Never Wear a Tux**

There you are,

Lookin just as beautiful as ever,

Just wantin to hang out,

You already know what my answer will be,

Girl don't you know I'll do anything for you,

Anything but wear tux,

_I might love you with all my heart,_

_But Girl I'm just a guy who,_

_Hates tuxedos,_

_Can't dance,_

_And would never wear a tux,_

Why do you make it so hard,

You act like it's no big deal,

Act like your over it,

But we both know your not,

Girl don't you know I'll do anything for you,

Anything but wear tux,

_I might love you with all my heart,_

_But Girl I'm just a guy who,_

_Hates tuxedos,_

_Can't dance,_

_And would never wear a tux,_

There you go off with someone else,

Your breakin my heart,

But I won't let you know,

Girl don't you know I'll do anything for you,

Anything but wear tux,

_I might love you with all my heart,_

_But Girl I'm just a guy who,_

_Hates tuxedos,_

_Can't dance,_

_And would never wear a tux,_

Now you're in trouble,

I know what I need to do,

The only problem is it means wearing a tux,

Girl, I hope you know your worth it,

So here comes your hero,

Lookin more like an idiot,

But your smile is so worth it,

Your so worth it,

Girl don't you know I'll do anything for you,

Anything but wear tux,

_I might love you with all my heart,_

_But Girl I'm just a guy who,_

_Hates tuxedos,_

_Can't dance,_

_And would never wear a tux,_

Yet here I am wearing a tux,

only for you, girl,

only for you,

_I might love you with all my heart,_

_But Girl I'm just a guy who,_

_Hates tuxedos,_

_Can't dance,_

_And would wear a tux,_

Only for you,

Only for you, Girl,

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? Can you tell what episode this song if from. **

**I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter so I'm feeling kinda sad. If you want me to continue this, please review. I might start doing one shots based off official songs. But I want to know if it's worth it. If I don't get 5 reviews I will quit this. Sorry guys. Love you all.**

**Sorry for any typos, grammar errors, and misspellings. **

**~I love Kick Ausally GeCe out**


	4. Yet I Did

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it **

**Please read my Author's note at end of song**

**Yet I Did**

There he is my knight in shining armor,

Cheesy I know,

But if you loved him the way I do,

You would call him that to,

I find it hard to think,

When you're so close to me,

My heart stops when you say my name,

I keep finding myself lost in your gaze,

_I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to get my superman_

_Yet I did, _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love,_

_And yet I did,_

People tell me it's just a phase,

That you're just a fad,

But I have to say,

How could I feel this way,

About a simple daze,

I find it hard to think,

When you're so close to me,

My heart stops when you say my name,

I keep finding myself lost in your gaze,

_ I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to get my superman_

_Yet I did, _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love,_

_And yet I did,_

_Yet I did,_

Why do you do this to me,

Oh how can you not see,

Just what you do to me,

Oh what you do to me,

I find it hard to think,

When you're so close to me,

My heart stops when you say my name,

I keep finding myself lost in your gaze,

_I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to get my superman_

_Yet I did, _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love,_

_And yet I did,_

_Yet I did,_

I wasn't supposed to be rescued,

Yet I was,

I wasn't supposed to be a princess

Yet I am,

I wasn't supposed feel so lost,

Yet I do,

I find it hard to think,

When you're so close to me,

My heart stops when you say my name,

I keep finding myself lost in your gaze,

_I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to get my superman_

_Yet I did, _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love,_

_And yet I did,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend,_

_Yet I did,_

_I wasn't supposed to get my superman_

_Yet I did, _

_I wasn't supposed to fall in love,_

_And yet I did,_

_Yet I did, _

_Yes I did. _

**Author's note: **

**I am sorry guys, For not the best rhyming, for all my grammar mistakes, and spelling errors. Thanks for sticking by me, through all my insicurity. I also would like to thank you for making this my most popular story on Fan Fiction. I am so proud of it. **

**I would like to do more stories like this, so tell me if you want me to. **

**Please check out my other stories and community:**

**~ Little Red Riding Hood - a Rise of The Guardians story**

**~Red, Violet, and Blonde - a My Candy Love story**

**~ Never Realized - a Shake it Up one-shot**

**~ Kickin'it with Kids - a Kickin'it community**

**Thanks for reading. PM me with suggestions, or it you just wanna talk. Your why I keep writing. Love you guys.**


	5. Just Kiss her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or anything else you might recognise. **

**Please read my author's note at the end of the song.**

**Just Kiss Her**

kicking butt like we always do,

Director comes in and tells us we're cool,

Wants us to be stars in his movie,

Of course we agree,

Thousand voices in my head,

Telling me it's okay,

Just kiss her,

Kiss her,

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

Next thing you know we're calling cut,

Wishing I didn't like Kim this much,

Both of us feeling awkward as fake lips do our job,

I'm just wanting that to be us,

Thousand voices in my head,

Telling me it's okay,

Just kiss her,

Kiss her,

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

Running for our lives,

Fighting seem like the only option,

Promised Kim I never let anything happen to her,

And I'm a man of my word,

Thousand voices in my head,

Telling me it's okay,

Just kiss her,

Kiss her,

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

On top of the Hollywood sign,

Another day work done,

She say I'm amazing,

Now were in this position again,

Thousand voices in my head,

Telling me it's okay,

Just kiss her,

Kiss her,

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

Stupid director,

Interrupting our special moment,

We both act as if nothing happened,

Ignoring how closer we were,

Thousand voices in my head,

Telling me it's okay,

Just kiss her,

Kiss her,

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

_We're both leaning in,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Everythings telling me yes,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Don't wanna ruin this friendship,_

_Just kiss her, _

_Just kiss her,_

_Does she know how much I want this,_

_Kiss her,_

_Kiss her,_

_Just wanna kiss her,_

_Kiss her,_

_Kiss her,_

_Just gotta kiss her,_

_Kiss her,_

_Kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her,_

_Just kiss her, _

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this one. Can you guess what episode this song is from. I love all of you who follow, favorite, and review. ( I love those of you who just read too.) It make me write more. So keep on favoriting, following and reviewing and I'll keep spitting out more songs. **

**Please check out my other stories and community:**

**~ Little Red Riding Hood - a Rise of the Guardians story**

**~ Never Realized - a My Candy Love story**

**~ Never Realized - A Shake it Up one shot**

**~ Kickin'it with Kids - A Kickin'it community**

**Please Review. Sorry for any grammar errors and typos. Sorry for not rhyming the best. At least I try to and don't give up. How could I with you awesome people! PM with suggestions, questions, and anything you wanna talk about. I love you guys. I also will read and review almost any story of yours. Just ask me to in your review or PM. Love you guys. Your all so beautiful and awesome. Review.**


	6. Times We Had

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or anything else you might recognise**

**Please read my note at the bottom of the song**

**Times We Had**

Why'd we let this happen,

How come we fell apart,

What happened to forever,

I know we'd never ment for it to go this far,

_I remember laughing and dancing,_

_fighting and crying, _

_I remember, falls and stumbles,_

_hearts that crumbled,_

_I remember hellos and goodbyes,_

_Now all those times we had are gone,_

_Just memories on the walls,_

_Yet deep down I'll always remember,_

_Those times we had,_

I know we were the misfits,

We didn't care cause we had each other,

We thought that's all that mattered,

But then he left,

_I remember laughing and dancing,_

_fighting and crying, _

_I remember, falls and stumbles,_

_hearts that crumbled,_

_I remember hellos and goodbyes,_

_Now all those times we had are gone,_

_Just memories on the walls,_

_Yet deep down I'll always remember,_

_Those times we had,_

Now here we are so far apart,

Each one trying to find his way without the others,

Trying to move on form what we lost,

Yet desperately clinging onto the past,

_I remember laughing and dancing,_

_fighting and crying, _

_I remember, falls and stumbles,_

_hearts that crumbled,_

_I remember hellos and goodbyes,_

_Now all those times we had are gone,_

_Just memories on the walls,_

_Yet deep down I'll always remember,_

_Those times we had,_

Maybe one day,

All of this will change,

We'll find a new place to call our own,

But untill then,

We'll hang onto those times we had,

_I remember laughing and dancing,_

_fighting and crying, _

_I remember, falls and stumbles,_

_hearts that crumbled,_

_I remember hellos and goodbyes,_

_Now all those times we had are gone,_

_Just memories on the walls,_

_Yet deep down I'll always remember,_

_Those times we had,_

_Those times we had,_

_I remember laughing and dancing,_

_fighting and crying, _

_I remember, falls and stumbles,_

_hearts that crumbled,_

_I remember hellos and goodbyes,_

_Now all those times we had are gone,_

_Just memories on the walls,_

_Yet deep down I'll always remember,_

_Those times we had,_

_Yes those times we had, _

_Never forget the times we had,_

**Author's note: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, or the fact some parts didn't rhyme. Sorry it wasn't the best I'm running out of ideas. Please give me suggestions. They could be a line from the show or and episode. Remember no idea is a bad idea. **

**Last song was Jack's for the episode Karate Games. This one is for the episode Kickin'it on our own. It could be anybodys song.**

**Review and check out some of my other stories.**

**Review. **

**Love you guys.**


	7. Cheater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or anything you may recognize. Shocker right**

** Please read my authors note at the end of the song. This one's really important.**

** This song is dedicated to ****sawesome1**** my awesome messaging buddy.**

**Cheater**

Old Friend rolls in,

Don't know why I feel so threaten by him,

Talking about all the old times,

Times when I wasn't there,

One day I'll make them see,

All the lies he told about me,

One day I'll make them understand,

Why he can't stand me,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_ And show you without a doubt,_

_ The cheater he is,_

_ Cause he's just a cheater,_

Makin a fool of myself,

Afraid I might be losing my friends,

Hoping it all will blow over in time,

Wake up one morning and they still are mine,

One day I'll make them see,

All the lies he told about me,

One day I'll make them understand,

Why he can't stand me,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_ Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_ And show you without a doubt,_

_ The cheater he is,_

_ Cause he's just a cheater,_

Their all gone,

I lost my sensei trust,

Lost my friends faith,

And most of all,

Lost the girl who owns my heart,

One day I'll make them see,

All the lies he told about me,

One day I'll make them understand,

Why he can't stand me,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_And show you without a doubt,_

_The cheater he is,_

_Cause he's just a cheater,_

Better watch out,

Cause this is my town,

And these are my friends,

One day I'll make them see,

All the lies he told about me,

One day I'll make them understand,

Why he can't stand me,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_And show you without a doubt,_

_The cheater he is,_

_Cause he's just a cheater,_

Who do you think you are,

To take all that's mine,

You have no clue who you're messing with,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_And show you without a doubt,_

_The cheater he is,_

_Cause he's just a cheater,_

Cheater,

Cheater,

Cheater,

That's all you are,

Cheater,

Cheater,

_Cause I'll redeem myself,_

_Prove to you, who the best black belt is,_

_And show you without a doubt,_

_The cheater he is,_

_Cause he's just a cheater,_

Cheater,

Cheater,

Cheater,

That's all you are,

Cheater,

Cheater,

Cheater,

** Important Author's note: First off I have moved my weekly updates to Saturday as you can see.**

** I need Ideas! I am running out of episode ideas! Please, Please, Please give me an episode or a line form the show and I will make a song off it. I also will give you credit for your idea. Please, I am running out of ideas fast.**

** Please review. I won't update each week unless I get at least one review for each song. Sound fair right?**

** This is based off the episode New Jack City. It's sung by Jack. It's about Carson.**

** Check my profile for a complete list of the different songs, who sings them, and what episode it's based off of.**

** Please read some of my other stories.**

** Sorry for any errors in grammar, and spelling. Sorry for not rhyming the best. As I said before I'm running out of ideas.**

** Notice: The Title has changed to Kickin'it with Songs**

**~ I love Kick Ausally and GeCe**


	8. My Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or any lines I use from the show. Shocker right!**

**Please read my important author's note at the end of this song. **

**This song is dedicated to LoveShipper. My most loyal and awesome reviewer! This song also came from her episode idea. Be sure to check out some of her stories.**

**My Hero**

_There's this guy,_

_I really like,_

_He'd jump through hoops,_

_If I asked him to,_

_Deep down I hope he knows,_

_He'll always be my hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

Ricky Weaver,

Name sends chills up my spine,

Tonight I get to call him mine,

All the girls wishin they were me,

All the guys wishin they were him,

Your acting all weird,

Swearing your not jealous,

But I see pass all those guy lies,

You don't even need to try,

_ Cause there's this guy,_

_I really like,_

_He'd jump through hoops,_

_If I asked him to,_

_Deep down I hope he knows,_

_He'll always be my hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

You say,

He's a monster,

A private jet flying,

San Francisco burger byin,

Hot tubbin,

Doll haired monster

I say,

Your a hero,

A skateboard riding,

Seaford falafel byin,

Butt kickin,

Burnett haired hero,

_ Cause there's this guy,_

_I really like,_

_He'd jump through hoops,_

_If I asked him to,_

_Deep down I hope he knows,_

_He'll always be my hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

I now know the truth,

How to always look twice,

Follow your friends advice,

Never judge a book by its cover,

And When your hero grabs your hand,

Listen to him,

_There's this guy,_

_I really like,_

_He'd jump through hoops,_

_If I asked him to,_

_Deep down I hope he knows,_

_He'll always be my hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

_My hero,_

_Hero,_

Now boy I hope you know,

You'll always be my hero,

My hero,

Hero,

My hero,

Hero,

My hero.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. This is based off the Ricky Weaver episode and is sung by Kim. Did you catch the line from that episode? If not it's the third verse. Do you like how i made the fourth verse a Jack version of that line? I thought it was awesome, of course that's my stupid pride talking. **

**Important: I need more episode suggestions! You will receive credit for your suggestion. I also am starting something new. If you have a Kickin'it story or one-shot, and ask me to, I will write a song off it. But you have to review or PM me so I know about it. **

**Please, Please review. If you want me to dedicate a song to you, you have to review. The next reviewer will get the next song dedicated to them. So review! Following is good too. I update every week as long as I get reviews. So please follow, favorite, and review. Did I mention review. If you don't I'm gonna start threatening Kick.**

**Sorry for any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, and not good rhyming. **

**_I love Kick Ausally and GeCe _****out**


	9. Fair Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

**This song is Dedicated to ****LoveShipper. **** One of my most awesome reviewers. **

**Specile note to ( Guest). Since you don't have an account I decided to make this note to you. Please read chapter 3. It has a song I made off the episode Wrath of the Swan. It's also one of my favorite's I've written. **

**Please read My author's note at the end of the song.**

**Fair Fight**

So maybe I'm just a girl,

But I can take a hit,

Just as well as any guy,

I'm not afraid of getting hurt,

_Why can't you give me a fair fight,_

_That's all I want tonight,_

_I'm sick of stupid guys,_

_Not giving me a fair fight,_

_I have the rights,_

_To a fair fair fight,_

_Cause all I want,_

_is a fair fight,_

When I play,

I play to win,

And when I lose,

I sing the blues,

_Why can't you give me a fair fight,_

_That's all I want tonight,_

_I'm sick of stupid guys,_

_Not giving me a fair fight,_

_I have the rights,_

_To a fair fair fight,_

_Cause all I want,_

_Is a fair fight,_

Make them all see,

Not to make a fool fo me,

Cause I bite,

And I bite hard,

_Why can't you give me a fair fight,_

_That's all I want tonight,_

_I'm sick of stupid guys,_

_Not giving me a fair fight,_

_I have the rights,_

_To a fair fair fight,_

_Cause all I want,_

_Is a fair fight,_

Hope you're prepared,

Cause I kick butt,

And I kick it hard,

So if you make me mad,

I give you a running start,

( Like that'll help) Hahaha,

_Why can't you give me a fair fight,_

_That's all I want tonight,_

_I'm sick of stupid guys,_

_Not giving me a fair fight,_

_I have the rights,_

_To a fair fair fight,_

_Cause all I want,_

_Is a fair fight,_

Fair Fights,

Are right,

Fair fights,

Are tight,

So give me,

A fair Fight,

Tonight.

**Author's note: I'm so happy! I got a lot of reviews last song. I was like Yes! Thanks guys.**

**Sorry I was planning on doing one for the episode Kun Fu Cop, but I didn't finish it in time and this one was already done. I know it's not the best. It's for the episode Kim of Kong and sung by Kim.**

**Important: I need more episode suggestions! You will receive credit for your suggestion. I also am starting something new. If you have a Kickin'it story or one-shot, and ask me to, I will write a song off it. But you have to review or PM me so I know about it. **

**The first reviewer will get the next song dedicated to them. **

**Please read some of my other stories. Be sure to follow and favorite cause I update every week. **

** Thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Tatertat**

Please review cause it makes me feel like I've done something right.


	10. Make You Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

**This song is dedicated to ****LoveShipper.**** Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. It's people like you that keep me writing.**

**The episode this song is for, came from the suggestions of ****Tatertat ****and ****LoveShipper****. **

**Make you Mine**

Hair over a foot high,

She's lookin' so fine,

With that smile that melts my insides,

I'm wishing she was mine,

_How can you not see,_

_I want you so desperately,_

_I'm seeing green,_

_Please don't be mad,_

_I just want you bad,_

_Girl I'll do anything to make,_

_You mine,_

_Don't say you don't have time,_

_It don't matter,_

_Cause some day,_

_I'm gonna make you mine,_

Flirting,

Smiling,

Acting Charming,

Girl I'm doing it all,

Just to make you mine,

_How can you not see,_

_I want you so desperately,_

_I'm seeing green,_

_Please don't be mad,_

_I just want you bad,_

_Girl I'll do anything to make,_

_You mine,_

_Don't say you don't have time,_

_It don't matter,_

_Cause some day,_

_I'm gonna make you mine,_

I'm disobeying orders,

Just for you,

Doing things I wouldn't normally do,

To make you mine,

_How can you not see,_

_I want you so desperately,_

_I'm seeing green,_

_Please don't be mad,_

_I just want you bad,_

_Girl I'll do anything to make,_

_You mine,_

_Don't say you don't have time,_

_It don't matter,_

_Cause some day,_

_I'm gonna make you mine,_

What will it take girl,

For you to admit,

You like me too,

I'm about to wake up,

Our time is short,

Make it fast,

Make it last,

Make you mine,

_How can you not see,_

_I want you so desperately,_

_I'm seeing green,_

_Please don't be mad,_

_I just want you bad,_

_Girl I'll do anything to make,_

_You mine,_

_Don't say you don't have time,_

_It don't matter,_

_Cause some day,_

_I'm gonna make you mine,_

_How can you not see,_

_I want you so desperately,_

_I'm seeing green,_

_Please don't be mad,_

_I just want you bad,_

_Girl I'll do anything to make,_

_You mine,_

_Don't say you don't have time,_

_It don't matter,_

_Cause some day,_

_I'm gonna make you mine,_

Make you,

Gonna make you,

Make you,

Make you mine,

Make you,

Gonna make you,

Make you,

Make you mine.

**Author's note: What did you think? Tell me in the reviews. **

**I have a poll on my profile. Please check it out and vote. **

**Please I need suggestions. I'm running out of ideas. **

**Here's a question. What is your favorite Kickin'it episode. Tell me in the review. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors, grammar errors, and for not rhyming. Sorry if it sounds lame.**

**Can you guess what episode this is from. If you want the answer on my profile. Review and follow. **

**PM me if you want to talk or fangirl. **

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ I love Kick Ausally and GeCe out**


	11. Too Late

**Disclaimer: The show Kickin'it and all its characters belong to Disney not me. **

**This is dedicated to my cousin ****Shine956.**** I don't know where I would be without her.**

**Too Late**

I was taking things slow,

Not sure how they should go,

I didn't think I would lose you,

To some other guy,

Am I,

Too late,

To save you,

Too late,

To kiss you,

Too late,

To make you mine,

_Please don't say yes,_

_I've always been on time for everything,_

_I would hate to miss out,_

_On the best thing that's ever happened to me,_

_Because I'm late,_

_Please tell me,_

_I'm not too late,_

All of those times I could've had any girl,

I kept waiting for you,

But when we fell apart,

You ran into some other guys arms,

Am I,

Too late,

To save you,

Too late,

To kiss you,

Too late,

To make you mine,

_Please don't say yes,_

_I've always been on time for everything,_

_I would hate to miss out,_

_On the best thing that's ever happened to me,_

_Because I'm late,_

_Please tell me,_

_I'm not too late,_

Tell me the truth,

None of that make me feel better stuff,

When you're with him,

Are you thinking of me,

Am I,

Too late,

To save you,

Too late,

To kiss you,

Too late,

To make you mine,

_Please don't say yes,_

_I've always been on time for everything,_

_I would hate to miss out,_

_On the best thing that's ever happened to me,_

_Because I'm late,_

_Please tell me,_

_I'm not too late,_

Tell me am I too late,

Did I make a mistake,

Did I miss my only chance,

Please give me another glance,

Tell me am I too late,

Did I make a mistake,

Did I miss my only chance,

Please give me another glance,

_Please don't say yes,_

_I've always been on time for everything,_

_I would hate to miss out,_

_On the best thing that's ever happened to me,_

_Because I'm late,_

_Please tell me,_

_I'm not too late,_

Too late,

Anything but,

Too late,

Tell me I'm not,

Too late,

Late,

Late,

Late,

Too late.

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back with my weekly update! Can you believe just three more days till the new Kickin'it episode! I can't! I'm so pumped and excited for it. Maybe next week I'll write a song about it. Not making any promises though. Check my profile if you want to know what episode this is for.**

**If you have any Kickin'it story and would like me to write a song for it, just pm me or tell me in a review. I would be glad to write a song for it. **

**Please leave the name of a Kickin'it episode you would like me to write a song for. I need ideas I'm running low on episodes. **

**PM me with suggestions, questions, or if you just want to chat. **

**Review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for any errors whether gramical, spelling, or rhyming. **

** Thanks to:**

**Candace R ( guest)**

**Guest**

**Love Shipper**

**Tatertat**

**All the reviews make me smile. I love you guys so much. And it's not just because you take the time to review. It's because you read my songs. Thanks guys!**


	12. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or Disney XD**

**Just a Dream**

_Just a dream,_

_I keep prayin' that this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_You keep sayin' this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_But now I'm kinda wishin'_

_It was more than,_

_Just a dream,_

jealousy,

Anger,

Betrayal,

Hurt,

That's what I feel,

When I see that cow,

Sitting with him now,

Nothing looks the same,

When did this all change,

What are zompires,

And why is everyone acting so strange,

_Just a dream,_

_I keep prayin' that this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_You keep sayin' this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_But now I'm kinda wishin'_

_It was more than,_

_Just a dream,_

I really hate this world,

Jack's dating some other girl,

Everyone's living in fear,

Hey that's the old guy from the movie theater,

She's the worst girlfriend ever,

I'd be so much better,

We're so near to defeat,

Put your shoes back on your feet,

_Just a dream,_

_I keep prayin' that this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_You keep sayin' this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_But now I'm kinda wishin'_

_It was more than,_

_Just a dream,_

Sneaking in,

Sneaking out,

Not as easy as it sounds,

It's just us few,

against a hundred and two,

_Just a dream,_

_I keep prayin' that this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_You keep sayin' this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_But now I'm kinda wishin'_

_It was more than,_

_Just a dream,_

It's over,

We've won,

You're free,

And now I hope you see,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

It's over,

We've won,

You're free,

And now I hope you see,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

_Just a dream,_

_I keep prayin' that this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_You keep sayin' this is,_

_Just a dream,_

_But now I'm kinda wishin'_

_It was more than,_

_Just a dream,_

It's over,

We've won,

You're free,

And now I hope you see,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

You belong with me,

**Author's note: Okay guys I'm gonna make this quick cause I need to leave in like 10 minuets. **

**Sorry for any errors what so ever.**

**Tell me your favorite episode and I'll do a song for it.**

**Tell me a Kickin'it story you have and I'll write a song for it.**

**Review, follow,and favorite Please! It would make my day.**

**~ I love Kick Ausally and GeCe out **


	13. Every Day

** Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or its characters**

**Sorry for last week guys, I was just so busy. Thanks for being awesome. P.S. There is a sad and important author's note to read at the bottom. Please read it and review. **

**Every Day**

Jealousy is an ugly thing,

And it isn't a good look for me,

But what can I do,

She's just so cute,

_So I'm filling in for this guy,_

_Who's some kind of spy,_

_Me being me,_

_Messed up his opportunity,_

_Now I'm putting on the suit,_

_Trying to act all cool,_

_This doesn't happen everyday,_

Climbing up a wall,

Sure hope I don't fall,

Scared to look down,

Windows all around,

_So I'm filling in for this guy,_

_Who's some kind of spy,_

_Me being me,_

_Messed up his opportunity,_

_Now I'm putting on the suit,_

_Trying to act all cool,_

_This doesn't happen everyday,_

My friends are in danger,

And to that I'm no stranger,

I'm feeling confused and a little afraid,

But here I am to save the day,

_So I'm filling in for this guy,_

_Who's some kind of spy,_

_Me being me,_

_Messed up his opportunity,_

_Now I'm putting on the suit,_

_Trying to act all cool,_

_This doesn't happen everyday,_

Everyday is different,

I don't fret,

Everyday is new,

And we only have a few,

Everyday is different,

I don't fret,

Everyday is new,

And we only have a few,

_So I'm filling in for this guy,_

_Who's some kind of spy,_

_Me being me,_

_Messed up his opportunity,_

_Now I'm putting on the suit,_

_Trying to act all cool,_

_This doesn't happen everyday,_

_So I'm filling in for this guy,_

_Who's some kind of spy,_

_Me being me,_

_Messed up his opportunity,_

_Now I'm putting on the suit,_

_Trying to act all cool,_

_This doesn't happen everyday,_

Everyday,

This doesn't happen everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday,

Everyday.

**Sad and Important Author's Note: Again so sorry for next week, but not as sorry as I'm gonna be by the end of this note.**

**First, sorry for any and all errors. I know I make them a lot. Thanks to everyone who points them out. It make me feel like your paying attention and not just skimming through. **

**Second, there's a new poll on my profile so please check it out. But if your a guest or don't want to check my profile tell me in the review. Here's all the options and summaries for the new story I'm going to do. **

**Trying To Be Normal: **Kim left Seaford and her friends when she got an offer to be a star. Three movies and two tours later she's back and ready to feel normal again. But how can she with paparazzi following her 24/7, Crazy ex's, and a new student at her beloved Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Will Kim's life ever be normal again? **A Kickin'it story.**

**Red Is the New Black: **Kim is a deadly secret agent with a killer bite. When her new mission winds her up in Seaford, she realizes she might have bitten off more than she can chew. With the help of some friendly Karate students and their sensei, Kim might just make it to the top agent status:Red. **A Kickin'it story.**

**Through with Guys: **Ally has had enough with guys. She's tired of writing breakup songs and wants to focus her career on something new. So she heads to a small town in the middle of nowhere, for a month-long getaway. Everything perfect till she meets a country boy who's desperately falling for her. Will she go back on her promise to be through with guys. **An Austin & Ally story**

**Not Just a Girly Girl: **Austin is a bad boy foster kid who's never stayed at a foster home for more than six months. And he doesn't plan on breaking his record now. So when he wind up in the home of Daddy's girl Ally Dawson he's sure this will be his shortest stay ever. That is until he learns the secret that Ally is not just a girly girl. **An Austin & Ally story. **

**A Summer band: **When R5's tour ends, they are more than happy to be spending their summer in a small town. But what they don't plan on is this little town changing their lives forever. **An R5 Austin & Ally story. **

**Please vote in the reviews or on my profile. Thanks.**

**Third, Please review my story. I love it when you review. It makes me feel special . **

**Fourth ( the sad one), I'm going to come right out and say it. I'm putting this story on Hiatus. So so sorry, but I'm out of inspiration and ideas, plus I want to focus on finishing my other story. I have no clue when I'll work on this again, but rest assured I'll be storing up freshly written songs for my return. While you wait be sure to check out my other stories and my poll. Thanks for everything guys. Your the best and don't forget it. I love you all so much. **

**~ I love Kick Ausally and GeCe out **


End file.
